Adventure Schoooool
by rayeveryday
Summary: Bubbline in Highschool. I don't own shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. First Fic. Read and Review? More laters?
1. Chapter 1

Bubbline highschool au

It was the time of day where all the students were doing the flapping of the lips. The hallways were crowded with students who were socializing in clumps or trying to finish homework for first period before the bell sounded. The air smelled like anxiety and the mold spores that grow between pages of old textbooks.

Seniors filtered in from the parking lot at the last possible second, while freshman had been in their assigned seats for 30 minutes. The bell rang as the stragglers filed into each of their classes and teachers' doors were shut with a _ch-clack_ of finality.

Across town…

Marceline was running late, more so than usual. Her shitbox car's battery was drained as a result of the interior lights being on all night.

"Dammit" She cursed her forgetfulness as she opened her car door. Up the neighbors' front steps went she, but then a heavenly smell wafted towards her. She swallowed all the saliva that had just filled her mouth and advanced over the last step onto the porch. It smelled like the most heavenly apple pie. Who would be cooking a desert this early in the morning? Whoever it was, she hoped they could help her with a jump. Ooland high school was not within walking distance.

Marceline rapped on the white door and her knuckles came back with little crumbs of paint on them. She wiped her hand on her pant leg and shifted from foot to foot waiting for someone to open up.

When the door was opened, a woman who looked to be around 60 stepped forward and smiled.

"Hello there" she said. "Just who might you be?"

"Hi, I'm Marceline. I just moved into the house next to yours… um, could I trouble you for a jump? I have the cables and everything." Answered Marceline, hoping to display the outward friendliness showed to her by this grandma-ish looking lady.

"Oh, sure. We'll have you fixed up in a jiff." She motioned for Marceline to join her inside.

"My name is Theresa but you can call me Tree Trunks." said Tree Trunks as she left Marceline standing in the foyer.

Marceline smirked at the doorway that Theresa or "Tree Trunks" had disappeared through. It was an odd nickname.

The older woman reappeared with her shoes, a jacket and a container in hand.

"Would you like some apple pie to take with you? I just made it."

"Yeah, you bet." _Score_ thought Marceline silently. "Thanks."

"No problem, Honey." Replied the woman sweetly.

While Marceline went inside to put the pie in the fridge (she snuck a few bites), Tree Trunks set up the jumper cables. It took her a few tries to clamp the cables on the right parts but soon enough, Marceline was backing out of the driveway and on her way to school.

Marceline walked into first hour 15 minutes before it was scheduled to end. She could practically hear the oatmeal sloshing in everyone's heads as they turned to look at her.

_Well, better late than never_, she thought to herself.

That's when she looked up to see what everyone had stopped staring at her for. They were all looking at Mr. Lemongrab at the front of the room, who'd stopped lecturing after Marceline had walked in. He looked pissed.

"Where's…your late…pass?" He bit out.

"Um, I forgot to get one." She said, trying to feign sheepishness. It didn't look like it was working…

"UNACCEPTABLE!" Shouted Mr. Lemongrab. "Go sit in the hall!"

Marceline knew that this reaction wasn't warranted, but there was no point in arguing with a fricking psycho. She began to gather her things and was making for the door with anger and humiliation brewing in her gut.

She heard a snicker and wasn't surprised to see that it was Elle Espie who had made the noise. Marceline just kept walking. She hadn't been intimidated by Elle since the 6th grade after she'd shoved her and Elle had promptly started crying like the pansy-ass she was and is. Marceline remembered getting no recess for three weeks, but the sense of superiority was worth it.

She plopped down on the blah-colored floor tiles and the blegh-colored lockers with her class-stuff next to her. She wasn't sure what exactly Lemongrab wanted her to do in the hall. It was completely counterproductive…

She flipped her left hand over and pretended to be playing the bass part of "When I'm Sixty-Four" by The Beatles on her palm. Her right hand executed the strumming pattern on the edge of the rip in her jeans. Pretending to play her bass was soothing the poisonous irritation out of her and she took some deep breaths before quietly humming the tune…

Then a door was opened further down the hall and she went silent and her hands were motionless. It looked like the chem geeks were headed outside for an experiment. The teacher was toting a rocket and the science students were acting a bit giddy. Marceline was jealous. In her opinion, It didn't matter if the geeks were weird or not. At least they got to mess around with rockets and junk.

One science geek in particular caught Marceline's eye. The one in a pink dress… Sitting out in the hall hadn't turned out to be such a bad thing. It must've been destiny or something.

_How does one manage to look intellectual and feminine at the same time?_ Mused realized she'd been staring just a smidge too long at Bonnibel. The girl in question saw Marceline staring and did this sort of cute lip-bitey thing and looked at the floor. Was that a faint blush?

_God, that was cute_ thought Marceline. She decided to keep staring. Firstly, because her rebellious nature was kicking in; And Secondly, because Bonnibel was just adorbs.

Bonnibel noticed the purposeful staring as she walked past the girl on the floor. She could feel the other girls' eyes on her. She decided the best course of action would be to stare at the floor and not acknowledge it. If only her face would quit flaming!

When the pink-faced girl was out the door Marceline was smiling to herself and pantomiming the bass line for "I Want You (She's so Heavy)" because that girl was fiiiiiiiiiiine.

The only question now was whether Bonny was blushing because she liked the way Marceline had looked at her or because she was embarrassed…

Marceline was hoping for the first.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ya'll. Thanks for the Review/Follows/Faves. I dig it & keep it comin

warning for swearing in this chap and innuendo

_This mirror must be making me look shitty on purpose_ thought Marceline, frowning at her reflection after wiping steam from the reflective glass.

Her stark black hair was still wet from the morning shower and was plastered to her back. Dark brown eyes stared back at themselves in self-assessment. Shadows lived under her eyes, but didn't pay rent. Said brown eyes traveled from the mirror down to the edge of the sink where her toothbrush lay. Picking it up, she globbed on some toothpaste and began to scrub until the taste of morning breath was vanquished. After a rinse and spit, she eyed her k-nines. They had always been a hair longer than an ordinary person's.

_That's because I'm not ordinary_ thought Marceline

"I'm extraordinary! Muahahahahaha!" She cackled faux-maniacally curling her fingers into claws as the sound of her voice resounded throughout her new apartment. The silence she was met with was slightly unnerving. She resolved to fix that.

Marceline bent over; taking the towel from around her body she then twisted it around her hair and stood straight again. She walked nude except for the towel on her head over to the iHome on the bedside table and selected 212 by Azealia Banks.

Her father had bought the music player for her, as well as the dock. He also footed the apartment's rent and shelled out cash for th—ugh. She didn't want to think about all he had done for her just so that he could stay in contact with her. "Woo! Gonna be a great day!" she yelled, trying to dispel the storm clouds attempting to gather above her head.

"Bitch, I'm in the 212" quoted Marceline as she stared into her closet. That was all she could really rap; keeping up with Azealia was hard. She decided to wear black skinny jeans, black ballet flats and a Gorillaz T-shirt.

Returning to the bathroom, she dried her hair and did her make up. She decided to skip straightening her hair; she was really digging its waviness right now.

She entered the kitchen/living room and grabbed a handful of cereal out of its box and shoved it into her mouth. _Crunch Crunch Munch_ Marceline was about to leave the room when a flash of crimson distracted her. The apple in the fruit bowl looked sickly ripe. It was so red she could practically taste the color. She put it in her purse to eat for breakfast while driving.

Marceline plodded out to her car, threw her shit in the passenger seat and was on her way.

Marceline parked in the Ooland High School parking lot and reached for her phone in her purse when she remembered that delicious morsel of fruit was still hidden inside it. She pulled it out and took the first bite. It was soo delicious, juice was running down her chin. She was glad she brought it, cuz damn. As Marceline continued eating, albeit a little messy, she started to get the feeling she was being watched.

She looked to her right and didn't see anything except other students making their way inside and some seniors socializing around cars. She looked to her left and there was Bonnibel Bubblegum in a knitted pink hat with a big multicolored pom pom on her head staring at Marceline. Her long blond hair was coming out of the bottom of the hat; the hat that matched her pink coat. Underneath the coat, she was undoubtedly wearing some sort of dress with white tights and brown boots. Bonny was surrounded by a group of friends at the moment but she didn't look interested in what they were talking about. She looked kind of pink in the cheeks, actually, but that could've been the October chill, right? Part of her tongue was sticking out of her mouth, like she was trying to get juice off of her OWN chin.

So distracted was she by Marceline's eating that she didn't notice Marceline noticing her. When she did she quickly looked away at the ground and then up at the friend who was currently talking, as if she had been listening the whole time.

Marceline didn't really know what to make of this…was she hungry? Did she think the way Marcy was eating was gross? Or…was she thinking about something that would cause her face to flush?

The dark-haired rebel smirked down at her pants and hoped for the third. She noticed her hands. Wow, her hands were really sticky…she should wash them in the bathroom before class.

_Or…_Marceline mused_, I could clean them now and see if Bonny is blushing for the reason I __**think**__ she is…_

Marceline stared pointedly at the pink-faced babe, made sure she had her attention, and gave her pointer finger a rather erotic lick. Bonny zoned out of her friends' conversation again and watched as Marceline cleaned her pointer, middle and ring finger.

"Uhh…um you guys I've gotta go ask the teacher a question about some of the physics homework we had last night." Said Bonnibel, looking even pinker than before. Her friends stared after her but continued their conversation anyways.

Marceline simply could not believe it. The little pink princess had a crush on her? That little pink princess liked** her**! **HER**! This, literally, could not get any better. In the back of her mind she was wondering whether it was based solely on her appearance or if she liked her for HER. Though, at the moment, she didn't really give a shit. The attraction was mutual! Heck yes!

From her seat in the rust bucket she called a car; Marceline watched the pink pom pom on Bonny's hat bob away and into the building. She wanted to squeeze it, the pom-pom that is. And other circular squishy breast-like things on Bubblegum's body, for that matter.

"Heh heh heh. Yeah" Marceline chuckled wickedly as her thoughts began to take a more prurient route. She tossed the apple core out the window. Her hands then settled on the wheel of her car at the orthodox position of 10 and 2. She uttered one more word with a gleam in her eye:

"Vroom."


	3. Chapter 3

Adventure School chapter 3

Waiting in line sucks, observed Marceline. The boy in front of her was holding up the line by being extra particular about the amount of lettuce on his fajita. She didn't want a frickin fajita. She wanted sloppy joes, dang it, and sloppy joes she would have. She walked around him in the line, grabbed a sloppy joe, a piece of fruit and a carton of milk. After paying, she started walking to the table she sat at every weekday.

Finn was already there, unzipping his green lunchbox and pulling out a sandwich. He was a sophomore and he still had some growing to do. His blond hair looked like he just rolled out of bed and his blue shirt mirrored the blueness of his eyes. She only ever saw his hair when he was at school. He would undoubtedly be wearing his white bear hat any other time.

Jake was probably in the lunch line with Finn's girlfriend, Serafina.

"Yo Finn" Marceline said as she set down her tray.

"Hey Giiiirrrl" Finn drawled before nomming his sandwich.

"You enjoying that sammich you got there?" she said as she sat down across from him.

"Yeah, I am, Mary. What you know about sammiches? You think you can talk about my sammich?" said Finn as he feigned offense regarding his sammich and pointed at said sammich with his unoccupied hand.

"My name's not Mary, and I know shit-tons about sammiches." Replied not-Mary as she picked up her fork and pointed the tined-end at Finn and said "Therefore, I can say anything I want about that sammich."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh Yeah?!"

"YEAH!"

"Then I have an important question for you….is it ham or turkey?" Finn said quietly with one eyebrow raised and both hands holding onto the edge of the table. Staring intently at her, the moment was filled with tension…

"Uhhh….ham?"

"Wrong! It's cheese and mayonnaise and pickles! I win!"

"Whatever, dude. Trick questions don't count."

"Pfffff Yeah, they do." said Finn before taking another bite.

"Hey, little bro. You enjoying your meal made of nasty?" Jake enquired as he strolled up to the table. He wore a black t-shirt and gray jeans and sneakers. His hair was a bit more tawny than Finn's corn silk hair. His eyes were different than Finn's too. They were dark. So dark you couldn't see a definite border between his pupil and his iris. It was like they were continually dilated. He was a senior and he was taller than just about anyone who stood next to him. However, it didn't make much of a difference when he sat down since his legs were what made him so tall.

"But," Finn said with a look of genuine confusion on his face, "You made this sandwich for me."

Placing his tray on the table and his butt on his seat, Jake simply replied "Just because I makes it, doesn't mean I likes it."

Taking this as a suitable response, Finn looked up from his food and noticed that Seraphina, his girlfriend, was sauntering up to the table.

She fluttered her fingers flirtatiously at Finn. He smiled down at his food and then looked back up at her and gave a little wave back.

Seraphina was just a smidge shorter than Finn. She had red hair and wore lots of warm-toned articles of clothing. Marceline always made a note to avoid pissing her off. Not that Marceline was afraid of a fight but….last year, Seraphina got into it pretty bad with Elle Espie and her gang of fuck buckets. Seraphina had wiped the floor with them, verbally, at least. But anybody could tell she was a millimeter away from tearing them apart. Seraphina had avoided serious punishment since the spat took place away from school property. There was also a rumor going around that she liked to light stuff on fire. Marceline already knew that rumor to be true since she had attended the Fourth of July shindig at Seraphina's house that included a firework show made up of homemade explosives. It was terrifying and beautiful and Marceline figured that Seraphina was a wiz at chemistry to have messed with that shit and still have her eyebrows.

Seraphina didn't say anything as she sat down beside Finn but offered Marceline a genuine smile, which she returned. All of them began eating their various food items in a comfortable silence.

The group of friends sat at the same table every day. It was near the edge of the room, away from most of the people in the cafeteria. They were a bit clique-ish, but then again, so was everybody else. By the time they'd hit the 4th grade, everyone had settled into their own comfortable social circles.

Marceline was half way through her sloppy joe sandwich before she realized there was something on her mind she wanted to discuss.

"So, something weird happened this morning…" she began

Finn and Seraphina kept chewing their food but looked up at her to show they were interested. Jake spoke up first.

"Bad weird or good weird?" he asked

"Ehhhm, good weird, I think."

"Spill da beans, girl." Said Finn

"Ok, so I was just eating an apple this morning, and it got kinda messy on my fingers and stuff. Like, this little thang was ripe and juicy and I was going AT IT. And then, out of nowhere, I get this 6th sense feeling that someone is watching me eat like a hog, right?"

Serphina gave a little laugh at the thought of Marceline showing off her terrible manners.

"And then" she continued, " I looked over and who is staring at me but BONNIBEL BUBBLEGUM!?"

Seraphina gave another laugh at the omission.

"No wonder. She was probably horrified at the view you were giving her." Seraphina says while smiling

"Yep, that sounds spot on." Said Finn, who probably knew Bonny the best out of all of them.

Marceline wasn't fully convinced of this theory.

"Hold those horses. Do you really think it was horror? Or…maybe intrigue?" She stated as seriously as possible, but felt her face get a smidge warm at admitting that she thought another girl might be into her. Marceline paused to gauge their reactions. Seraphina just looked at her and Jake had an eyebrow raised. Finn had his head cocked to the side, thoughtfully.

"Weeeellll, since I'm the expert on all things Bubblegum, I'll give you my expert opinion. She's. Completely. Hetero. Sexual." Stated Finn. Seraphina seemed irritated that her boyfriend was flaunting his knowledge of a previous flame.

"Yeah, Ok. But don't you think you might be a little biased in that area? Considering your, you know, previous interest? And we all know how well THAT went." Said Marceline.

"You know what? If I were still really into her, I would be peeved. I would wanna kick your shins. But I'm not hung up on her. So there." Said Finn, in a level tone. And with that answer, Seraphina seemed rather satisfied.

Finn had been head over heels for Bonnibel for the entirety of his freshman year. The two of them had hung out and been pretty close. But in the end Bonnibel didn't reciprocate the same feelings that Finn had. He'd been pretty bummed out about it until Jake had set him up with Seraphina over the summer.

"I think that you might need a little more evidence to support this particular case, Marcy." Reported Jake.

Marceline sighed and took a bite of her sloppy joe, slightly bugged that her friends didn't agree with her. Maybe it WAS nothing and she was just making it into a big deal. Maybe she was just seeing what she wanted to see? That conclusion didn't really sit right with her either…

So, yeah. I know I haven't updated in a while. Sorry bout that. Life happens.

Anywho, Seraphina is actually Flame Princess. I decided on the name Seraphina because it means "fiery one" and figured it was appropriate.

Also, I really appreciate all the faves and follows and reviews I've gotten. Thanks so much and keep them coming!


End file.
